1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device comprising:
a picture screen, PA1 display means for imaging a main picture and at least one auxiliary picture on the picture screen such that picture properties of the main picture and of the auxiliary picture are determined by respective controllable picture parameters, and PA1 control means for controlling the picture parameter of the main picture. PA1 a memory for storing a parameter value of the picture parameter, and PA1 generating means for generating the auxiliary picture with substantially the same picture contents as at least part of the main picture, while the parameter value of the picture parameter of the auxiliary picture is identical to the parameter value stored in the memory, PA1 displaying an auxiliary picture which has substantially the same contents as at least part of the main picture, the parameter value of the picture parameter of the auxiliary picture being read from a memory, and PA1 rendering the parameter value of the picture parameter of the main picture equal to the parameter value of the picture parameter of the auxiliary picture when a predetermined first condition arises.
The invention also relates to a method of controlling a picture parameter of a main picture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a display device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,358. The known display device comprises means for imaging an auxiliary picture over part of a main picture. Certain picture parameters can be adjusted in a simple manner by means of the auxiliary picture. The correctness of a certain setting of such a picture parameter is indicated by means of the visibility or invisibility of certain elements in the auxiliary picture, given certain ambient factors.